


December 23 - 2 laughing lovers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>     two laughing lovers</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blessings  - by Agape4Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Blessings  
  
She looked down in love.  Her hopes had all been centered upon this day.  His sleeping form lay in her lap.  She brushed his cheek with her hand, holding her breath for the joy of it.  His own handless limb lay still.   
  
Though her entire race looked askance at their bond, she would not deny it.  They had suffered terribly.  Now, the Valar had blessed them.  He woke, saw her gentle smile and laughed.  How infectious was it!  She joined him in his laughter.  As she had joined him in everything.  
  
  
  
            Eru looked down, smiling at the two laughing lovers.


	2. Happiness - by RiverOtter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

  
Happiness  
  
Kisses and sweet hugs  
Caught by the moon's silver beams  
Two laughing lovers  
  
Sweet Ithilien  
Black captain and white lady  
Two laughing lovers  
  
The golden thatched hall  
Proud horse lord and his sea queen  
Two laughing lovers  
  
The white tree in bloom  
Grey king and his evenstar  
Two laughing lovers


	3. Under The Holly Tree - by  Raksha The (fluffy) Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

   
 Late on Mettarë Eve, after the bonfire has been lit and songs sung, dances happily pattered on the marble floor of the Steward's Hall in Emyn Arnen, the Prince himself returns from Minas Tirith.  
  
The night is warm for the season, as is Faramir's heart when he spies his lady in the courtyard. She stands beneath the holly tree; her hair bound only by a wreath of green leaves. The light of the full moon bathes her in shadowed silver. He catches his breath, for she is as fair as she was when he first pledged her his love, a pale and slender maiden.  
  
Heart and loins quickening, Faramir strides to Éowyn, and takes her in his arms.  
  
She laughs. "You are home early! The King's message said to expect you tomorrow."  
  
"We finished our deliberations early." Faramir answers, tightening his grip. Éowyn is less slender now, but the slight roundness of breast and hip becomes her. She is too active a woman to ever add excessive flesh. The body that has borne three children also trains horses, and has a horsewoman's strength. He strokes his lady's fair hair, inhales the clean scent of soap, lemon, and Eowyn herself.  
  
"Father!" a clear voice rings out just as Faramir prepares to kiss her. Elboron runs out of the house in bare feet, a robe over his nightshirt. His younger sister Miriel follows, similarly clad. Thankfully, little Cynwen is too young to walk, let alone trot out so late at night.  
  
"What are you doing there?" Their son and heir inquires, frowning. At ten, Elboron views kisses as a loathsome spectacle. He and Miriel exchange wary glances. Miriel tosses her dark head impatiently, while Elboron wrinkles his nose in distaste.  
  
"Observing a special tradition of our house, my son" Faramir's voice sounds pompous in his own ears, but he continues, ignoring Éowyn's subdued snicker. "During Mettarë, when one stands beneath the berries of the holly tree, one may bestow a kiss…properly asked of course."  
  
Looks of horror cross the children's faces. Faramir takes pity on his son and daughter. "In this tradition, only those who are of age may expect, or give kisses."  
  
"Children, you'll catch cold" adds Éowyn. "Hurry back to bed!"  
  
"Elboron, please escort your sister back to her room." Faramir says quietly. "I trust that I need not come after you to see that you are safely asleep in your own bed."  
  
"No, sire."  
  
"Goodnight, Father."  
  
"Very well. I shall see you both in the morning" Faramir promised.. "If you go to sleep now, there shall be presents tomorrow."  
  
His children smiled, and ran hand in hand back into the house. "I would have gifted them even if they stayed up longer," Faramir admits. "But I wanted this time with you alone."  
  
"You enjoy giving the children presents even more than they do the getting of them" Éowyn says fondly; moving closer into his arms. "And when did we begin this custom of kisses under the holly tree?"  
  
"Since this night" he replies, then stops her soft laughter with a deep kiss.  
  
A few long and lovely moments later, he releases her mouth. She grins, then strokes his thin, eager face. "My lord, I fully approve this new custom."  
  
"I thought you might find it worthy of our court." Faramir answers, mischief lurking in his keen yes. "But bide with me; and let us try the rite once more in practice. I have missed you this last week, my lady."  
  
They press together, lips meeting hungrily while hands wander. He hardens; her breath quickens in want. When at last they break apart, her mantle has fallen, and his hair is disheveled. He retrieves the silver cloak and drapes it around her green-clad shoulders. His fingers trace a trail down milky-smooth skin from her ear to her throat before he fastens the garment. Of course, another kiss is needed. New customs should be fully tested before they become traditions.  
  
The moon shines on Éowyn's hair and glistens on the red berries that adorn the holly tree's dark green leaves. Laughing like young lovers, Faramir and Eowyn join hands. Together, they forsake the courtyard for the candlelit comfort of their bedchamber.  
  



	4. Stolen Kisses are Always Sweeter - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

  
  
The little door led nowhere but to a scrap of ledge, with a magnificent view over the Pelennor from the precarious angle where the parapet met the wall.  As he passed the spot and heard giggling from the other side, Faramir had a visceral memory of his much-younger self maneuvering a cuddly armful of girl into the place where the wind pushed her into his arms and the inevitable kiss.  Had he ever told his son where to find this perfect spot for a tryst?  He could not remember, and Elboron was certainly too old to need such information now.  Unfortunately, Faramir's memories did contain the interruption by the guard and the lecture from his father on how dangerous the place was; he supposed he ought to be the responsible adult and chase the couple inside with the same stern admonitions.  
  
Opening the door, he saw the queen - ecstatic, laughing and disheveled – with a man's dark head buried in the loosened neckline of her gown. Faramir froze.  
  
"Faramir!" Arwen called out happily.  
  
The man raised his head, and saw him.   
  
Smiling, Aragorn gathered his wife casually in one arm, and held out his other hand in greeting. "You're early."  
  



End file.
